Hell with the cute guys
by Beutiful nightmare 7780
Summary: Rukia is an orphan who works at the Kurosaki Mansion were she meets Ichigo and falls in love but there's some people who don't want them together so they will do anything and whatever to separet them but will they succeed or fail and what's Rukia have to do with Byakuya Kuchiki and his family.
1. Chapter 1

Hell with the cute guys

Chapter 1

"Rukia, Rukia!"screamed father Ukitake for the 17 year old girl who was playing Soccer with her friend Renji "Rukia"he yelled again. The raven haired stopped playing and looked at the father "Yes, father Ukitake"she asked "Rukia, your almost going to 18 you need to get a job"said father Ukitake to the girl "But, father there are no jobs right now"said Rukia looking at the floor "Sorry to inturrupt, father, but we need a new maid in the Kurosaki Mansion"said Renji that put a light bulb in Ukitake's head "Good Renji, look Rukia there are jobs here"said Ukitake Rukia looked a little happy and hugged Renji "Thank you, thank you!"she said "Okkk"said Renji getting Rukia off. Rukia smiled "At least I get to not babysit those noisey kids anymore"murmered Rukia and left to get changed.

At the Kurosaki Company

Isshin was having a family meeting "But, dad, I don't want to get married right now"said his son, Ichigo Kurosaki, "Well you need to get married in order for you to get the company"said the father "Besides, don't you have a girlfriend, whats her name Orihime, there we go"said Karin making Yuzu nod "Yeah propose to that girl"said Isshin. Ichigo groaned "You guys can't force, I will propose to her when I am ready"all most yelled Ichigo "It better be before you turn 21, oh and you need to have children too"said Isshin. Ichigo standed up and left. While walking outside he bumped into a girl "Hey watch it!"he said and saw that the girl wasn't listening she was picking some books up he just looked at her. She was wearing a sun dress and a hat "Why should I be the one to watch it, at least I am not a stuck up rich guy"she said not looking at Ichigo in the eye "What, you are going to see I am not a stuck up"he said mad and grabbed her making drop her books again "Asshole, look what you made me do"she said and began to put her books again in order "Damn it, father Ukitake is going to be mad at me because I am late to cook dinner again"she said and saw that Ichigo was helping her "Thanks"she said grabbing the books and left running leaving Ichigo stunned "Hey I didn't catch your name!"he yelled, but the girl was far gone from him.

Rukia put the books down still thinking about Ichigo "I wonder what his name was"she said and stared to get her ingridents when Yachiru came "Hi"she said going to the refrigiator "Naha, no candy, your going to eat soon"said Rukia getting the candy off her hands "Instead help me make a chocolate cake"said Rukia. Yachiru stared to get some chocolates while Rukia made some pasta when she was finished with the pasta she told Yachiru to help her serve then to give it everyone and they did the same to the cake.

Next day Rukia was getting ready when Renji came "Are you ready"he said Rukia nodded and they both left to the Kurosaki Mansion.

At the Kurosaki Mansion Ichigo was walking around seeing the maids walking with food or cleaning around "Kurosaki-kun"yelled a voice Ichigo turned around and saw Orihime running to him then hugging him "Hey Orihime"he said they chatted a little then Orihime left to help Karin get ready for her date with Toushiro Hitsugaya. Ichigo kept walking when he bumped into Rukia "You again"they both said in union Rukia saw Ichigo and noticed he was kinda cute "Wait you work here"asked Ichigo Rukia nodded "Ok, whats your name"he asked "Rukia, why"she said and lowered her head 'Rukia, what a cute name' "No reason"he said and left. Rukia blushed and got back to work. Ichigo kept thinking of Rukia that night 'She's so beautiful, I swear yesterday I thought she was Soi Fon's and Byakuya's daughter but Soi Fon only has Kaien and Nanao and Byakuya doesn't seem like the type to cheat on a girl'he thought and went to sleep


	2. Chapter 2

Next day

Everything was normal everyone was doing their things or whatever. Ichigo was playing with a paper air plane in his office. "Mr. Kurosaki, Mr. Ishida and Mr. Sado are here"Said Senna his assistant. Ichigo put the paper air plane away and hit the button "Let them in"Said Ichigo standing up fixing his tie and looking in the mirror when the door opened "Hey guys"Said Ichigo to Uryuu and Chad "Hi"Said Chad still less talking "What brings you here"Asked Ichigo sitting down "Nothing just to make sure you are going to the companies party"Said Uryuu fixing his glasses. Ichigo's eyes widen "Thats today, man I was thinking of Rukia too much to remember"He said covering his mouth at the pronounce of the name. Uryuu and Chads eyes widen "Who is Rukia"They both asked "A maid with big dark blue eyes and black short hair short with attitude but real pretty"Said Ichigo getting lost in thought. "SNAP OUT OF IT!"Yelled Uryuu waving his hand on Ichigo's face "What"Said Ichigo returning "What about Orihime"Said Uryuu. Ichigo groaned "I forgot about her, I will just dump her"Said Ichigo Uryuu sighed and left with Chad.

On another side of the company

A man was thinking of a woman his name was Byakuya Kuchiki. He looked at the picture of Kaien and Nanao "What ever happened to Hisana and my child"He whispered. 17 Years ago he met a girl named Hisana. He was 18 and she 17 they were both madly in love one night they had sex and a child was created of that but apperently Byakuya had to marry Soi Fon who hated Hisana and made their love misareble. Apperently Soi Fon was holding a secret reletionship with Isshin Kurosaki and created Kaien so Kaien and Ichigo are half brothers and they both look a lot a like. Soi Fon lied saying it was Byakuya's child to make Hisana leave and it worked Hisana left and never came back with the child she was presumed dead to everyone. Thats the reason he doesnt like Soi Fon. The only time he made love to her was when he was drunk and Nanao was created that sighed "I lost my child because of Soi Fon"He said and got back to work when the door opened and Soi Fon entered 'Speaking of the devil herself'He thought "What do you want now"Said Byakuya "Still mad at me for something that happened 17 years ago"Said the woman looking at him "You made my true love believe you were pregnant of me while she was pregnant and actually you were pregnant of another man"He said making his pencil break "Get over it Byakuya it happened 17 years ago besides you have Nanao now don't think of that child that was probably never yours"Said Soi Fon mad. Byakuya got up and standed up in front of her his hand went to her neck "You see it is my child and so is Nanao even do Kaien isn't an Kuchiki his a Kurosaki I could care less I still raised him since his real father was married to another woman. I cared about Hisana the ways I couldn't care for you and I will never care even if you die. I swear if I find out you did something to my child, Nanao, Hisana or Kaien I will kill you you worthless bitch"He said "Byakuya, your hurting me"Said Soi Fon trying to get his hand off her neck "You don't even know what I felt when Hisana left and never returned not even my child. I felt my heart breaking into million pieces my love gone and my unborn child with her every day I got drunk trying not to think of them but it just returned then when Nanao was born I tried to think of her as my lost child but I saw you holding her I was like no its never going to work since you were the woman who stole her from me"Said Byakuya "BYAKUYA"yelled Soi Fon making him drop her and the door opened "Whats going on?"Asked Nanao coming in "Nothing sweetie I was choking"Lied Soi Fon and left.

Byakuya sat on his desk "So what do you want, sweetie"He said. Nanao smiled "Nothing just want to know how come you and mom were talking about the Kurosaki's and a girl named Hisana"Said Nanao she knew he was going to lie to her since she heard the whole conversation. Byakuya's eyes widen "Its something of the past"He said "Don't lie I heard the conversation that Kaien is not my brother and I have an unknow older sibling now tell me the truth why did you kept this from me"said Nanao "Before you were born me and your mother promised to never tell you guys about it but now you know"Said Byakuya getting a necklace off a drower with a secret password "This is Hisana"Said Byakuya giving her the necklace with a picture "She's beautiful"Said Nanao "I know we were going to have a child but your mother got involved and made Hisana leave with your older brother or sister that child would be 17"Said Byakuya and sighed "Can I keep it?"Asked Nanao "Sure just don't tell your mother is Hisana's or she will make a rampage"Said Byakuya and smiled. "Now how is Kaien not my brother"Asked Nanao "Well he is in your mothers side but in mine hes not like your an Kuchiki and hes a Kurosaki since his father is Isshin and I am yours"said Byakuya and closed his eyes "So we are halfs"Said Nanao and he nodded "Your mother wanted Hisana gone so she got involved with Isshin and created your brother and told everyone I was the father"Said Byakuya "Mom sounds so evil"said Nanao "I know she does and she is"Said Byakuya "But if it wasnt for her I wouldn't be here"said Nanao "I know but I still hate her"he said "Thanks dad, how will Kaien take this"asked Nanao "No we will tell him in his 18 birthday okay"said Byakuya and Nanao nodded standed up and left.

Somewhere else Rukia was cleaning and thinking how will her mother look 'Why did you left me mom'she thought when a girl with a lot of grocieries came "Here let me help"Said Rukia grabbing some bags "Thank you ... whats your name"asked the girl "Rukia and yours"Said Rukia "Yuzu Kurosaki"Said the girl "Now why are you carrying alk thing by your self doesnt a butler help you miss Yuzu"said Rukia "Is his day off well week since I am nice I gave him a week"Said Yuzu smiling "Ohh"Said Rukia and smiled "So your the new maid"Said Yuzu and Rukia nodded "Well you are pretty to be a miad I thought you were an a Kuchiki"said Yuzu when Masaki came "Hi mom"said Yuzu "Yuzu"said Masaki and hugged her "I will put this away and get to work"said Rukia and left 'Hisana I thought she disappeared. I mean this Hisana is young and has darker color of eyes. But she does look like Hisana I wonder if thats Hisana's child. Damn that bitch of Soi Fon made my bestfriend leave so I dont know'Thought Masaki since she and Hisana were maids in the Kuchiki manor were they both met Isshin and Byakuya. She hated Soi Fon since she slept with Isshin and made Hisana leave. "Hisana"Blureed out Masaki to Rukia who turned around "Who my name is Rukia Mrs. Kurosaki"Said Rukia and kept walking "It is Hisana's child since Hisana told me she was going to name her child if it was a girl Rukia now where is Hisana no I will ask her later'She thought and cheered in her head 'I need to tell Isshin"She thought and left. Yuzu just stared confused 'What happened here'She thought and left to put the grocieries.

At night Masaki was going on the bed next to Isshin "Honey, do you remember Hisana"she asked and he nodded "Yeah she brought us together"He said and smiled. Masaki smiled back "Well I found her daughter"said Masaki and Isshin eyes widen "You did were is she"He said excited "Shes our new maid Rukia"said Masaki. Isshin smiled more "How did you found out"He asked her "They both look a lot a like and Hisana told me before she left that she was going to name her Rukia if it was a girl and the maid told me her name and she looks like her mother thats prove"Said Masaki "Now how will Byakuya take it I mean he is still married to that bitch of Soi Fon"Said Isshin and Masaki nodded "Well goodnight"Said Masaki going to bed.

Ichigo kept thinking of Rukia so he went to get a glass of water when he bumped into someone and fell on top of that person making their lips smash together "Get off"Said Rukia and Ichigo got off "What are you doing"He said "Going home"She said when he grabbed her "What"She said and he just kissed her. They both seem to enjoy it when Rukia stopped and looked at him "Hey I am not going to be your next victim"she said and left. Leaving Ichigo just staring at her "Next victim, what"He thought and left to get the water.

All of the night they kept thinking of the kiss over and over until they went to sleep.

Chapter 2 done it took to long to update since school and testing


End file.
